Portkey Where to? 1977
by blonde-ferret
Summary: Ron, the genius sends Harry back to his parnts seventh year. First story, no idea if you'll like it but I thought of one part in my head, and had to fit all the other ideas around it, and ended up with this, so ta-daa!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sorry I can't stay longer, but I got to get back to Hogwarts. (A/N Got to get back to school) Happy birthday sweetie", I said giving Rose one last hug; "McGonagall's expecting me early."

"Portus. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron said clearly, charming the toy block for me, which he legally could as head auror. Really I could have, but after breaking into Gringotts I had decided not to push my luck too far. Within reason.

"Dada, when c-ni go ew ogorts?", asked three year old Rosie curiously. As always, I mean more than half of her birthday presents were books and she ignored the rest.

"1977", he said sarcastically.

Hermione and Rose shot him identical contemptuous eye rolls. Now there's something you don't see everyday I thought sarcastically. In Ron's family, it was.

"In nine years and three hours exactly," Hermione told her, as she lifted her out of my arms. "You're father will be crying his heart out because his baby girl is spending her eleventh birthday on a train."

The three year old shot her daddy a smirk.

"No!" he said laughingly "she's becoming you!"

"She already was me," Hermione retorted smugly, "Just with you're eyes and hair color."

" Okay, okay" I interrupted holding my palms up " I hate to interrupt, but we all know that, however lighthearted this is now, Ron's gonna end up on the couch, but I'm running late, see ya."

I grabbed the portkey as it turned an unusually bright blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When I arrived I promptly threw up in the bushes by the gates.

"Bloody Ron must have botched the charm" I mumbled to myself, not noticing the subtle differences to my surroundings (and the ones that were, short of having a neon sign announcing 'LOOK AT THIS YOU IDIOT", were as obvious as they could get)

Feeling woozy, I managed to stumble up to the castle, ignoring the lack of Dumbledore's tomb and the portraits of those who died fighting in the first and second wars with Tom.

In fact it wasn't until I reached the gargoyle that I realized anything was amiss. It wouldn't open to the password 'Tonks' and ended up having to knock (who knew that would work? Not me I wasn't until last years start of term feast that Minerva let me in on that... it would have saved so much time in my school years, any who…). The call of enter crawled up my spine in foreboding. It wasn't Minerva.

I carefully withdrew my wand and stepped into the study.

"Pro- Professor Dumbledore?" I choked, looking in wonder at my old mentor.

"Ah yes it would seem so, however most importantly who would you be?" He asked pleasantly, "and if you are here to inquire about the defense post, it is still open and at this point I am rather desperate and willing to, develop a case of selective amnesia if you were to lower your wand now and we could both forget that part of our meeting never happened." He spoke in the same tone but his eyes flashed with an odd mix of mirth and distrust.

I was shocked into lowering it. "But bills had that post for eight- wait, not important now. You're dead." I told him abruptly.

"Well not to call you a liar sir but I am almost completely certain that I'm living" he answered.

"But, how?" but then it dawned on me. _Ron _madethe portkey. "RON BILIUS WEASLEY I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU I DON'CARE IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER IN LAW!" I shouted seemingly unprovoked.

"Ah thought we had already established that I am Albus Dumbledore" he spoke slowly, as if to a child. Yes DUMBLEDORE is mocking me. "and if you would be so kind as to explain to me why you wish to murder your brother in law.." he trailed off, looking over his half moon spectacles expectantly.

I sighed. "I'm going to have to obliviate you for this but… I wish to kill one of my best friends because he sent me DECADES into the past."

\/\/\/\/ (imagine this line and all lines after it like an add break in a TV show… that is all) \/\/\/\/

Dumbles simply raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to continue.

"Okay this may sound incredibly unlikely but he accidently made a portkey into a time machine by answering his daughters question" I sighed again. Only Ron. "My name is Harry James Potter, I am 28 years old and eleven years ago I killed Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, as he is better known. Oh and I'm married, a father of three, a substitute father to one and an Aurror trainer"

A lone tear trailed down his cheek "Finally." He whispered "It will all be over." He managed to snap out of his revive. "Now, even if you feel better now, your body is going to need a wile to recover completely, so from your experience with dark lords you seem qualified, so would you like a job to pass the time?" he asked nonchalantly, ignoring the whole space time continuum debacle.

"Err? Aren't you going to check I'm not like a fraud or a con man or something?" I asked confused. " And wouldn't this mess up you know… life as we know it or something, I thought time travel was bad for the space time continuum?"

"Naa, you seem legit" That's reassuring. Although it does answer some questions to how my old defense teachers- bar Remus, were chosen. "And that was just a conspiracy to deter people from trying to change things, as technically they've already happened. Don't understand? Okay so if I found a cake on my desk, ate it and enjoyed it so much that I went back in time to eat it again, and its not there! I would conjure one from the kitchens onto my desk. Then I would relies it was the same cake, hide and then watch past self eat the cake, while being jealous of myself. Get it?"

He said this all very fast, so I thought about my encounter with time in third year and nodded.

"And about the job, sure, I've got nothing else to do" I hesitated "But when can I go back?" I asked, fearing the answer and what it would mean for my family.

"It should be about three months for you" He responded sympathetically.

"Alright then… but Ginny will still go nuts with…worry." More like rage. I shuddered in anticipation of her wrath for Ron when she realizes what he has done.

"You mentioned weasley's before, yes?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this, "She wouldn't happen to be Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewetts daughter would she?"

"Yes sir." I grinned drily "You understand about Weasley women wraths then?"

"I would say I do." He chuckled merrily, "Molly noticed I hadn't eaten more than two or three bites at the last start of term feast, and decided that it was her duty to march up and start shrieking about how 'at my age you can't be lax about nutrition' and refused to return to her table until I'd eaten as much as she saw fit."

I burst out laughing "I assume that was the fullest you've ever felt?" I enquired, remembering my stays immediately after coming from the Dursleys.

He nodded in assent "I am fairly certain that that was the moment young Mr. Weasley fell in love with her. However, for the moment we must be getting to the feast soon, but I believe that you do look a great deal like one of our students?"

"Oh yeah, right." I lengthened my hair with my wand and turned it a dark brown.

"And who, may I ask has the pleasure of being you're mother?" He inquired curiously.

"Didn't notice the eyes professor?" I grinned cheekily, just like old times again.

His own eyes flashed to mine and an incredibly childlike smile spread across his face.

"I believe the Minnie owes me 10 galleons." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "shall we head to the great Hall Professor Patterson?"


End file.
